peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 November 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-11-17 ; Comments *A listener mentions the BBC's dramatisation of the infamous Oz obscenity trial of 1970, that had been broadcast the previous weekend. In the programme, Peel was played by the actor Nigel Planer. "I thought it was rather good. He got the accent wrong actually... but rather embarrassingly he got all of my factial tics and mannerisms and unfortunate ducking and weaving off to a tee. My family were much impressed with it." *Tracks on two continuous files forming the last 2 hours of the show. In addition, the SL Tapes have split the show into a guitar stream starting with L048.1 tracksmarked ~, followed by on L048.2 tracks marked ¶, then L023 tracks marked §. The Dance stream starts with L061 Tiger 91 tracks marked £, followed by L014, tracks marked #. *The running order of the first hour of the show is slightly speculative, but is based on the order of the tracks on the two streams, edits on the main guitar stream, and the timings of the tracks relative to the news. Sessions *Gallon Drunk only session, recorded 14th July 1991, repeat, first broadcast 14 September 1991. *Whipped Cream only session, recorded 15th August 1991. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File f' L048.1 begins at start of show. *Shonen Knife: Space Christmas (single) Seminal Twang ~ £ *''pause on file f'' *Bad Livers: Lust For Life (7") Fist Puppet @6 *Spider: 'Help! (7")' (Vinyl Solution) £ *Whipped Cream: Explosion (session) ~ *''pause on file f'' *Codine: Heaven & Hell (12" - Heaven & Hell / Holistic) Shut Up And Dance SUAD 24 # @7 *Mr Wiggles: Homeboy (LP – Talkin’ Trash) Greasy ~ *'File f' ends *'File g' L048.2 starts *Gallon Drunk: Ruby (session) ¶ *Terry Edwards: Bingo Masters Breakout (EP – Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim ¶ £ *''11:30 news edited out from file g'' *Robert Ward: Forgive Me Darling (CD – Fear No Evil) Black Top ¶ *''edit on file g'' *Field Trip: Falling Down Again (7”) Watercolour ¶ *Lean To’s: Soupjackie (7”) Watercolour ¶ *''edit on file g'' *General TK: Poisonous Dettol (12") Fashion FAD 092 # *''does any of that make sense? Oh Boy. #'' *Convert: Workstation (12" -Workstation / Nightbird) Big Time International BTI 9108 # @1 *(file b') starts here *JP: "(someone) of Leeds went so far as to send me an illustration of a Sheela na Gig and frankly I was appalled" *Daisy Chainsaw : 'Sick Of Sex (CD-Love Sick Pleasure )' (Deva) ¶ *Gallon Drunk : 'Two Wings Mambo (Peel Session)' ¶ *''edit on file g *Wenge Musica : 'Nouveau Testment (LP-Molangi ya Malasi)' (Flash Diffusion Business) (a wrong-speed moment) *Wonder Armor : 'Padre Pio (The Stigmatist) (7 Inch)' (Ajax) ¶ *''edit on file g'' *Organized Konfusion : 'The Rough Side Of Town (South Side) (LP-Burn Hollywood Burn ) (Hollywood) # '''@2 *Whipped Cream : 'Whatever (Peel Session)' ¶ *Curve : 'Clipped (12 inch )' (Anxious) @3 *'File a' starts here *Lethal: 'Techno Stylin (12 Inch-Execute The Techno Style )' (Tove) # *Gallon Drunk: 'Drag 91 (Peel Session)' ¶ *The Farm: 'Love See No Colour (World Colours Mix) (white label)' (Produce) # *Culture: Be Honest (album - Three Sides To My Story) Shanachie SHANACHIE 43088 # @4 *Superchunk: Skip Steps One And Three (album - No Pockie For Kitty) Matador ¶ *Superchunk: Seed Toss (album - No Pocky For Kitty) Matador ¶ *Nu-Tekk: Pied Piper (12") Reverb RVB T 011 # @5 *Entombed: Living Dead (album - Clandestine) Earache § *Old: Outlive (album - Loaf Lux Tube) Earache § *Carcass: Corporal Jigsore Quandary (album - Necroticism Descanting The Insalubrious) Earache § *Valentines: That's It Man (v/a album - Savage Kick Volume 6) Savage Kick SK506 # § *WBI Red Ninja: Soul On Ice () Red Ninja # *Trenchmouth: Making Money For Freak Machines (EP - Kick Your Mind And Make It Move!) Dead Bird § *Whipped Cream: Wait For A Minute (session) § *Apollo 440: Blackout () Stealthsonic & Reverb (JP misses end of track and admits to another error during Trench Mouth track, panicking and ending it at a pause) # *Wckr Spgt: Francis Mitterand (7") Jupa *Gallon Drunk: Some Fool's Mess (session) § *Unanimous Decision: Talent () Cold Sweat # *(news) *(start of the Neil James show) *'File a' ends *Tracks marked @''' on '''File i File ;Name *a) John Peel 19911117 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *b) JP19911117.mp3 *c) L014a.mp3 *d) L014b.mp3 *e) 1991-11-17 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L023~.mp3 *f) L048.1 *g) L048.2 *h) Tiger 91.mp3 *i) 1991-11-xx Peel Show LE120 ;Length *a) 1:57:55 (only 1:30:00 from this show, rest is news then silence - starts with Lethal track) *b) 2:02:44 (composed of 90 mins of higher fidelity recordings combined with pieces of file (a) to make up 2/3 of the complete show). Another 46 minutes from the L tapes before this amount to 2:49:00. So show is nearly complete. *c) 0:47:11 *d) 0:40:19 (to 15:10) *e) 33:51 *f) 44.25 (from 33.19) *g) 45.39 *h) 1:24:56 (from 1:14:04) *i) 1:29:15 (to 27:36) (19:21-21:16 unique) ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) Mooo Server (see Peel Mailing List). *b) Mediafire *c) L014a *d) L014b *e) Mooo *f) L048.1 *g) L048.2 *h) Mooo Server *i) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes